The Curse of the Necklace
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: Madison Bay nee O'Connell has finally adjusted to her new life, but Imhotep once again comes back through a necklace. He plans on using Maddie as sacrifice to bring Anck-su-Namun back to confront her with the help of Maddie's former best friend, Grace.
1. Stolen

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Mummy and its franchise. **

* * *

It has been almost a year since I entered Ardeth's camp as his future bride.

Of course, his people did not exactly like me much. I still remembered the hostile looks they shot me when I first entered. They had said mean things to me, such as calling me the "outsider" and stuff like that. That was the disadvantage when I know how to speak Arabic. The only person that was fairly kind to me is Amira, Ardeth's younger sister. She is a beautiful young woman. His younger brother, Albus, was less friendly. But that changed when he saw me spar with Ardeth when afternoon. Soon, the Medjai opened up more to me. I might be an outsider, but I knew how to fight well. Plus, I knew their language. What else was there to ask for? Besides, I already bore the tattoo that shows how I was married to a Medjai in my past life.

I adjusted to camp life pretty well. Helping the women cook, watching the men spar, etcetera.

It wasn't long before the elders agreed to let me become Ardeth's wife. Our wedding was perfect. Except for the fact that Rick and Evie were too buy with their own life to come. I was no longer Madison O'Connell. Now, I was Madison Bay.

All I wanted was a long and happy life with the man I loved. But that was about to change, when Albus walked into our tent one morning with a grim look on his face.

"What's going on?" I demanded in Arabic. Ardeth rose quickly beside me.

"Brother, we've got trouble," Albus replied, glaring at me before fixing his eyes on my husband.

"What happened?" Ardeth asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We must talk in private," Albus said stubbornly. I rolled my eyes. When he said that, it was usually something serious. And something that did not involve me. Well, this time I was wrong. It involved me more than I thought it would.

"Very well," Ardeth nodded, following him out of the tent.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it will be fine," Amira comforted me, joining me in the tent.

"I hope so," I muttered. It took forever for the men to come back. When they did, I felt my stomach flip over. Something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Amira piped up, echoing the question in my mind.

"This must be bad," I whispered.

Ardeth exchanged a glance with his brother before taking a deep breath and answering his sister's question. "The Necklace has been stolen."

"Necklace? What necklace?" I asked.

"_The _Necklace that contains the creature within it," Albus answered me with a frown. Apparently Ardeth had forced him to tell me.

"The creature? You mean Imhotep?" I gasped.

"Yes," All three Bays replied.


	2. Search

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Mummy and its franchise. **

* * *

I stared at them. "But how can The Necklace be stolen?"

"It has to be someone who knows about it," Amira growled, "And someone who knows the location of our camp."

I winced, realizing it was my fault. A month or so ago, I had shown the necklace to Jonathan during Rick and his family's visit. I never should have. Hanging my head, I groaned out, "It's all my fault."

"It is NOT your fault," Ardeth replied firmly, "As long as the Necklace is not broken, we still have time to find it and bring it back here. After all, when Imhotep's soul was trapped inside, there was no way he could get out unless The Necklace broke."

"I think I know where it is," I muttered, glancing at Ardeth and the others.

"Where?" Albus demanded.

I smirked despite of the situation we were in. "It's time to pay my brother a _friendly_ visit."

* * *

In the end, it was decided that all four of us, counting Amira and Albus, were going. It was not fun to travel to England by plane especially when we're carrying weapons, so we had to get there by boat. That was the worst part. But finally, we all arrived. I stormed up to the O'Connell mansion that once had been my home. "Welcome to England," I said, ringing the doorbell. No one answered.

"Come on!" I cried desperately as I kicked the door. It finally clicked open.

"Aunt Maddie! ?" Alex exclaimed, staring at me with shock. "What are you...what are you doing here?"

"Alex!" I gasped, hugging him, "It's good to see you!"

"Can we stop chatting and do what we came here for?" Albus asked. Alex frowned at them.

"Don't you remember your...uncle and his family?" I asked him, nodding to Amira and Albus.

"Oh!" Alex realized, "It's good to see you, Uncle!" Ardeth briefly nodded at him. We all went into the house.

"Hey, were's Rick?" I asked him.

"Mom and Dad are out shopping. Uncle Jon went out too," Alex replied.

"I see," I murmured. "Alex, do you know anything about The Necklace?"

Alex's eyes stretched wider than the moon. "You mean that necklace Uncle said he bought at a jewelry store?" I let out a sigh.

"He probably stole that," Amira muttered.

"Obviously," Albus agreed.

"Guys," I snapped. "Let's search the house. Hopefully that Necklace is in here somewhere." They nodded in agreement.

"We should split up," Ardeth suggested. We did.

"Hey!" Alex complained, "You can't just search the house! Dad would get mad!"

"This used to be my house too, remember?" I retorted hotly as I strode down a hallway. The first room I got to was Jonathan's. How convenient. I yanked the door open and poked my head inside. What was in there made me gasp. Jonathan's window was wide open; the curtains blowing in the wind. His drawers and desk were all on the ground, and papers lay everywhere. Someone had already gotten inside the house before us. I found a jewelry box lying half open on the floor. I picked it up and looked inside. Bingo. Well, almost. Whatever was in there was definitely a necklace. Or what used to be a necklace. But now...it was missing.

"Anything?" A voice asked close to me. I jumped, dropping the box. Spinning around, I found Ardeth standing there, looking at me.

"Ardeth! You scared me!" I exclaimed, my heart thudding. Answering his question, I added, "No. But take a look at this." I bent over and picked up the box. Ardeth took it and frowned.

"Someone has been here before us," He growled. "Come on. We should tell the others."

Quickly, we made our way out. "Albus! Amira!" Ardeth called. They hurried to us, and so did Alex.

"Did you find anything?" Amira asked eagerly.

"Yes," I replied, "But I don't think you'll like it."

Ardeth showed them the jewelry box. "Someone has already been here. They stole whatever was in this box. And I believe what was in here used to be the Necklace." Both Amira and Albus gasped, eyes wide.

Just then, the front door opened to reveal Rick and Evie. He stared inside for a moment before saying to me, "Well, hello, Maddie. This is an unexpected surprise. And it seems you brought your husband with you. Would you care to explain what you are doing inside my house?"


	3. Betrayed

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Mummy and its franchise. **

* * *

I rolled my eyes as I turned to face him. "Is that any way to greet your sweet sister? And for your information, I used to live here too, in case you have forgotten," I retorted dryly. When he did not reply, I asked one of my own. "Where on earth is Jonathan?"

"Why do you want to know?" Evie asked me curiously.

"Just to tell you...someone invaded your house and stole something that used to be in this box- -" At this, I held up the jewelry box for them to see, "and right now, Jonathan's room is a mess. It's a miracle I recognized his place. Would you mind me asking what was in the box?"

Rick shook his head. "It was a golden necklace. An Egyptian one. One that he...uh..." At this, he trailed off, which only made Ardeth, Amira, and Albus more interested.

"One that he what?" I demanded through narrowed eyes. "Let me guess...stole from the Medjai camp during your previous visit?"

Rick flinched as if I just slapped him. "How did you know?"

"I'm not that stupid, you know," I retorted.

"Guys!" Amira interrupted, "This argument can be saved for later. We must find The Necklace _now_!"

"What's so important about it? Is it a gift from your boyfriend?" Rick asked her, making her blush.

"She doesn't have one," I told him sharply.

"What's important is that...if it is broken, Imhotep will once again appear in this world," Ardeth explained. All three O'Connells gasped at this statement.

"Perhaps it is time for a little storytelling," Albus grumbled. "I see you have no idea how important The Necklace is to us."

I nodded in agreement. "Maybe it's best Ardeth told them," I suggested.

Together, we sat down in the living room, me in between Rick and Ardeth. And he began the story of how The Necklace came to be.

* * *

_The young woman stumbled into the desert where the Oasis of Ahm Shere used to be. She found the place where Imhotep had vanished into Hell. Taking off her necklace, she placed it on the ground. _

_"Imhotep...I curse you to be trapped in this necklace forever!" She cried out, then closed her eyes. There was a flash of light. Panting, she collapsed onto the ground. "It is too dangerous to leave him here. He will be trapped in the necklace, and all will be safe. However...if it is broken, then he will be released from the curse and once again try to take over the world." She whispered. "Now, all I need is to find the Medjai to guard it." At least now her sister won't be able to find him. _

_After walking for ages, she found the Medjai camp. "Where is your chieftain?" She asked one of the men._

_"What do you want?" He demanded._

_"I have a favor to ask of him," She replied just as Ardeth walked out of his tent._

_"What is this favor you want?" He asked her._

_She closed her eyes and held out the necklace. "I want you to protect this. You must not let anyone steal it, or break it. If you do, then Imhotep will once again roam this land. Please."_

_"I accept," Ardeth answered curtly, taking the necklace from her. She smiled._

_"Thank you," She whispered. "I have used all my strength to trap him in here. Now I can leave this world without any regrets," She murmured. Then her eyes closed and she fell onto the ground. She was dead._

_

* * *

_

"So that's what happened," Evie murmured gently. "She trapped Imhotep's soul inside that necklace."

"Yes," Ardeth said.

"I'm sure Jonathan only stole it because it was made out of pure gold," I remarked, "But someone else had more interest in it than he did."

"Exactly," Amira agreed.

The door opened at that moment, and we all jumped. Jonathan stumbled into the room. He looked drunk.

"Jonathan, what happened?" Evie demanded.

"He must have went to a bar," I smirked.

"Maddie...?" He groaned, "What...how did you get here?"

"Well, well, well. What a surprise," A new voice said. "Jonathan didn't expect this many people in here."

I turned to find a woman leaning against the door. She looked oddly familiar. But how did I know her? "Who are you?"

"It seems like you have forgotten me, Maddie. Don't you remember? I'm your best friend."

I gasped as it hit me. "Grace?" I whispered, staring at her.

She smirked as she dangled something in her hands. It was The Necklace. "And I believe this used to belong to you, am I right? Now...what will happen if I drop this? Oh yes, Imhotep will appear in front of us."

"No!" All three Medjai's gasped. It was too late. The Necklace fell onto the ground as she threw it. It broke into pieces and then a puff of smoke came out.

"You _used_ to be my best friend," I muttered through gritted teeth, "But _not anymore_." I pulled out my scimitar and my rifle as our friend the mummy aka Imhotep appeared in front of us.

"Imhotep," We all growled as he recognized us. Without another word we began to shoot him. Of course, it did not work. Then I felt a hand hit my head. The last thing I saw was Grace standing over me with a smirk on her face before my eyes closed and I collapsed onto the ground.

"Madison!" Ardeth's voice came from somewhere, but I did not reply.

* * *

Rick and Co watched as Imhotep and the woman named Grace vanish with Maddie's limp body. There was nothing they could do...for now, at least.

"What the hell just happened?" Rick demanded, turning to Jonathan. He was still drunk, so Amira, who was the closest to the bathroom, sprinted in and filled a bowl with water. She then dumped it on Jonathan, causing him to shriek.

"What was that for?" He gasped.

"We don't have time for explanations! Who was that woman and what did she want with my sister?" Rick snapped.

Jonathan rubbed his head. "Oh...well, she's my girlfriend."

"What! ?" Ardeth and his siblings exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Amira gasped, "How can you...?"

"I had no idea!" Jonathan argued. "Maddie introduced her to me a few years ago. I hardly got to contact her...She's Maddie's best friend whom she met after moving to England here with us!"

"Then what about that Necklace?" Ardeth asked, "How did it end up in her hands?"

"I wanted to give it to her as a gift," Jonathan mumbled, "I have no idea who would turn my room upside down like that."

"That was me..." Alex said, his head hanging. "I wanted to...uh...have some fun."

"Alex, you're grounded!" Evie said sharply, "How dare you ruin Jonathan's room? And doing that made the Medjai more alert! Apologize now!"

"I'm..I'm sorry," He grumbled.

"I guess that is a relief," Ardeth muttered with a sigh and slumped down onto the sofa. "Now all we need to do is find out where they are taking my wife. I cannot leave her in The Creature's hands. It is too dangerous, especially when she doesn't have any weapons."

"They must be in Cairo," Albus said. It was the first time he spoke in a while. "Or somewhere in Egypt. Maybe Hamunaptra, even."

"But what does Imhotep want with my sister?" Rick muttered thoughtfully, "And you're right, Ardeth. We should find Maddie as soon as possible. She needs our help right now." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Evie stood up and stretched. "Are we all in agreement that we should start looking in Cairo first?" She asked them. When no one objected, she exchanged a glance with Rick. "Right. Cairo it is, then."

"Well, then. I'll go and make the boat arrangements," Rick announced. "Jonathan, Alex, you two stay here."

"But!" They both protested.

"Jonathan, you're in trouble already. And it's too dangerous to bring Alex along with us this time."

"I can help!" Jonathan argued. "Please! Maybe I can persuade her!"

"Let him come," Amira said. "He may be of some use to us. So can Alex"

"Who said you are going?" Ardeth asked. "You two should return to camp and report to the elders." At this, even Albus flashed him an angry glare.

"We have come this far already!" Amira protested, "I'm not missing anything! Besides, I can't just sit around and wait while you get to kill mummies and go world-saving!"

Ardeth sighed and gave up.

"Very well. Then we are on our way," Rick finished.


	4. Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Mummy and its franchise.**

btw, I'm thinking of writing an "Alternate Ending" for The Mummy and the Medjai (if Madison didn't follow Ardeth but stayed with Rick, I mean).

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on a soft bed. _Where am I?_ I thought. I tried to lift my arms up, but I couldn't free my hands. With a jolt I realized that my hands were tied together. I studied my surroundings and decided that I was in a hotel room. My head was aching. I had to get back to Ardeth and the others, but there was nowhere for me to run. Just then, I heard footsteps and spun around to see Grace standing there, leaning against the door with an expression that read, _I'd like to see you try and get out._

"Welcome to Cairo," She smirked.

"Oh, really. I've already been here before, in case you don't know," I muttered.

"Oh, I see. This must bring back memories then, doesn't it?"

"Don't remind me," I retorted. Then, to myself, I muttered under my breath in Arabic, "I hope my brother and the others will be here soon."

"What was that?" Grace asked sharply. "What did you say just now?"

"Oh, I said that I hope Imhotep kills you," I muttered. She narrowed her eyes and slapped my face. I winced but didn't scream, much to her unsatisfaction. Good thing I knew a language she did not. Otherwise I would be in trouble.

"I see you're married," She remarked, noticing the ring on the fourth finger of my left hand. It was a simple ring: no diamonds, crystals, nothing. But it was still proof that I was indeed married, and that was what mattered, "So tell me...who's your husband?"

"Why should I tell you?" I snapped through gritted teeth, "All you know is that I'm still Maddie O'Connell."

"I wonder if this husband of yours is going to come save you," She said. "It would be great for him to watch you become sacrifice for Anck-su-Namun."

"What! ?" I yelled with fury, "So Imhotep still wants to bring her back from the dead even after he realized that she betrayed him?"

"No. This time he simply wishes to confront her. After that, he promised that I will become his wife," She answered dreamily.

"Don't listen to a word he says," I growled.

"I simply have to do what he wants. Then it will be perfect."

"But why? Grace, why? You used to be my best friend!" I argued, "You can still help me!"

"Not anymore," She sang. "I'm not your friend."

"Traitor!" I yelled. Then I realized that Imhotep wasn't there. "So where's your boyfriend?" I asked.

She hesitated before answering. "He's gone to get some flesh."

I winced. "Oh...no."

"Oh, yes." Grace smirked. "Too bad my sister trapped him in the necklace. Otherwise it would have been easier to free him."

"_Your sister _was the one who trapped him?" I demanded.

"My stupid psychic sister. It's a good thing she's dead now." She pulled out a knife and pointed it at my chest. "If I were you...I would behave. Or else, I will kill you right here and right now."

"Oh yeah? Have you heard of The Book of the Dead by any chance?" I smirked. "I died once already. That book brought me back. I'm sure it's still out there somewhere."

"You...monster!" She hissed, staring wide-eyed at me.

"That hurt my feelings," I pretended to whine. "I have a husband and a family waiting for me. So please...will you let me go?"

Before she could answer, a gust of sand blew into the window. I knew Imhotep had returned. He appeared, and I realized he was fully regenerated. "Imhotep," I breathed.

"Hello," Grace said to him in Ancient Egyptian with a smile. He smiled back at her...then looked at me.

"So we meet again, Tiye."

"Don't try to sound friendly with me," I retorted, "I know what you're going to do. So save the politeness and just kill me already. That way, at least I won't suffer as much. And for your information, I'm Maddie, not Tiye."

"What are you talking about?" Grace asked.

"I see he hasn't told you yet," I muttered in English.

"Excuse us," She said, pulling Imhotep out of the room. As she left, I found that she had left the knife on the bed. Whether she purposely left it there or she forgot to pick it up, I did not know. But I was not going to stay here any longer. I managed to hold onto it with one hand and cut the ropes. After some time, my hands were free. I scanned the room but didn't find any weapons, so I took the knife and stored it into my belt. I sneaked over to the window and opened it. We were on the first floor. But, Grace must have heard a noise, because she came back in.

"Don't you dare!" She growled threateningly. I took the knife and pointed it at her.

"Oh, I dare." I returned, "And for the record, when you're keeping a prisoner, it might be a good idea to get a room on a floor higher up." Not waiting for her reply, I jumped out and landed in the bushes. I heard her yell out with frustration, but I didn't stop running. I ran as fast as I could. The most important thing was to get out of here. With a jolt I realized that I had no idea where I was. I was lost. Besides the fact that I was in Cairo, I had no other clue as to where I was. Strangely, Grace and Imhotep did not chase after me. I decided to ask someone.

"Um, hello, Sir?" I asked a man politely, "Where is the Cairo Egyptian Museum?"

"That way," He responded, pointing northeast. With a polite nod, I ran towards the place he showed me.

After running for what seemed like forever, I reached the museum doors. Panting, I stumbled up the steps and went inside.

Only to find a gun pointed at my head.


	5. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Mummy and its franchise.**

* * *

"Don't move, whoever you are," A voice growled. The voice had a thick accent which was oddly familiar, and I realized it was probably Albus. In a flash I yanked out the knife and smashed it into the person's gun and sent it flying out of his hands.

"Is that any way to speak to your sister-in-law?" I asked him coldly.

"Madison! ?" Amira exclaimed as the lights flashed back on and I blinked a couple of times. "You're all right!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, looking around, "But what are you guys doing here? And where's Ardeth?"

"Albus suggested we come to Cairo," Amira explained while Albus looked smug, "He said that the creature will most likely be here."

"You're right," I muttered, "He is here."

"My brother, Rick and Evelyn went to see if they can find any news," Amira continued.

"They should be back soon, I believe," Jonathan added.

"Jonathan, you idiot!" I glared at him while Alex pulled on my sleeve.

"Are you ok, Aunty?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Alex," I replied, ruffing his hair. "But it's strange how Imhotep didn't follow me after I escaped from the hotel they were staying at." I mumbled thoughtfully, "They must have some sort of evil plan awaiting me."

"Why did you decide to come here?" Jonathan asked.

"The Museum of Antiques is probably the only place I'm familiar with in Cairo. Besides, I should be safe here, considering the fact that the previous Curator used to be a member of the Medjai."

"You're right," Amira agreed with a sigh, "Come on. Let's give my brother and your brother a surprise!"

"What?" I asked, frowning. Although Amira was just about two years younger than me, she acted like a child sometimes, which makes me remind of Jonathan. It might be a good idea. "Hey, why did you turn off the lights?"

"It was for safety purposes," Albus replied with a shrug, as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. I rolled my eyes and followed Amira into the shadows as Alex once again turned the lights off. We heard the door open just then, and Amira raced over to greet them.

"Did you find anything?" She asked.

Evie nodded gravely. "Yes, we found three bodies that were...decomposed. It's pretty obvious that it was Imhotep's doing."

"We still haven't discovered where Maddie is," Rick added with a sigh.

"That's because I'm right here!" I yelled, startling everyone as I jumped out and flung my arms around Ardeth. He hugged me back tightly, and for a moment, there was complete silence.

"Madison!" Ardeth breathed, still hugging me, "You're alright. I was so worried about you." I pressed my face into his chest and closed my eyes. I simply nodded without replying. I was glad to be back with my family, especially Ardeth. We stayed like that for a long time.

"How did you escape?" Rick finally asked, breaking the silence while Ardeth and I embraced.

"It's a long story..." I mumbled. "But I'm sure they'll come for me again."

"That is very likely," Ardeth murmured, "If you escaped so easily." I nodded at this.

"We need a plan to defeat him!" Amira declared, "And I have an idea!"

"And what plan is that?" Jonathan asked her curiously.

"We find the Book of Amun-Ra, of course!" She finished triumphantly, glancing around the room as if making sure everyone was agreeing with her. I sighed.

"Amira, none of us know where the book is," I pointed out, "After Jonathan lost it in Hamunaptra all those years ago." Jonathan hang his head while Amira looked disappointed.

"I'm sure we'll come up with something," Rick reassured us while I flashed him a glance filled with uncertainty.

"Well...what I know is that Imhotep plans on using me as a sacrifice to resurrect Anck-su-Namun to confront her about what happened a year ago," I added. Rick frowned and Ardeth tensed. Men were like that sometimes.

"That...that is interesting," Ardeth remarked.

"They probably won't leave till they get Maddie," Evie pressed while Alex looked around, "So we should stay alert."

"Of course," Ardeth agreed, "We will stop them."

I managed to smile. "Thanks, guys."

"We're all a family," Amira pointed out with a smile, "Of course we will help!" Albus sighed.

Ardeth leaned in and kissed me, as Amira sniggered and Jonathan rolled his eyes. Alex grumbled "Oh, please! Get a room!" loudly while Rick exchanged a glance with Evie. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Jonathan exchanging an embarrassed glance with Amira.

"Come on, people," I said, taking a deep breath, "Let's find a way to get rid of our old friend."

* * *

A/n: another chapter!

Let's play a game, shall we? It's not really 'fun' or anything. But here's what you do: if you are reading chapter-by-chapter, please, please leave a review or comment. It doesn't have to be long, just like a "Good" or an "update" or something. This way I can tell that at least someone is still reading the story in order for me to keep writing it. and feel free to leave suggestions, such as people's names (Arabic ), and ideas. Thanks for all your support! :D


	6. Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Mummy and its franchise.**

* * *

Before I could, however, I suddenly felt dizzy and swayed on the spot.

"Maddie? Are you all right?" Evie asked me gently. I managed to nod, but stumbled. If Ardeth hadn't managed to catch me, then I probably would've fallen onto the ground. I wondered what was going on with me.

"Madison!" Ardeth demanded, still holding me, "Are you all right?"

"I...I don't know!" I gasped out, before my mind went blank.

* * *

_"Madison. I know you're listening." _A voice whispered to me. I opened my eyes and to my surprise, was no longer in the museum, but the place where I had last encountered Tiye during my death experience. The person speaking to me, however, was not Tiye. She resembled Grace somewhat, and I realized she was Zia, Grace Rashid's younger sister.

"Zia?" I mumbled, and the girl standing before me nodded. "Am I...dead?"

"_No. I simply called you here."_

"But why?" I asked with confusion.

_"I am going to tell you how to destroy Imhotep." _

I gasped at this. "How?" I demanded, "If we don't have the Book of Amun Ra, then is there still a way?"

_"Yes, there is,"_ Zia answered gravely, _"But in order to do so, the necklace that I used to trap him in is required. All you have to do is put it around his neck and chant a spell. Then Imhotep will be gone for good this time."_

"But the Necklace is in Imhotep's hands!" I protested, "How am I going to get it back?"

_"I'm sure you will find a way,"_ She promised. _"Listen carefully to what you have to say..." _

I listened carefully to the curse spell as she said it to me. "Is that all?" I asked, and she nodded. "By the way, why can you speak with me?"

_"That is because you have died once,"_ She replied, _"So you are more connected with the underworld than you think. Take that into mind in the future..."_

"I understand." I mumbled, "Thank you, Zia."

She nodded to me and smiled. _"Hopefully things will turn out well."_

_

* * *

_

I opened my eyes to find myself in Ardeth's arms. He was carrying me. "Ardeth...?" I moaned out. He stopped walking, and suddenly I felt him stagger forward as Amira collided right into him. It was like a domino effect.

"Tell us before you stop!" She complained as Jonathan crashed right into her.

"Sorry," He apologized, but I could tell he didn't really mean it, "Madison's awake now." He gently lowered me down, and I managed to stand up. Rick, Evie, and Alex crowded around me and Ardeth, who frowned.

"Where's Al?" I asked. By the way, Al is a nickname I came up with for Albus. But he hates it.

"He's making sure Imhotep isn't around," Jonathan answered. I nodded.

"Are you all right?" Evie demanded, "You fainted just now."

"I'm fine," I reassured her, "And I know how to stop Imhotep now."

"How?" They all instantly asked. Rapidly, I told them of the encounter I just had with Zia. They all looked surprised.

"We need that Necklace," I finished, "And I have a plan."

"What is this plan of yours?" Albus asked, joining our group.

I took a deep breath before answering. "I will have to seduce him." This was the only plan that might work. Ardeth will probably hate me afterwards, but this was more important. "Unless any of you have a better idea?" I added as Ardeth stared at me with such disbelief and sadness that I was unable to look at him. I turned away. Evelyn looked sympathetic while Rick's mouth dropped to the floor. I hated this plan as much as Ardeth and everyone else. But right now, it was the only plan I could come up with.

"Let me do it," Amira offered, "At least I do not have anyone that will be mad at me afterwards."

"I will," Evie interrupted her with a flash of annoyance, and Rick stared at her with amazement.

"But, mom!" Alex whimpered.

"I'm glad you want to help, guys," I murmured, "But this is something that I must do." I still couldn't bare to look at my husband. It was definitely over for us now. I shot him a look filled with pain and dismay, before turning around. _After the plan is completed, I will be as good as dead._

* * *

don't worry, she won't actually have to seduce him. here's a little preview of the next chapter:

_Imhotep placed the Necklace in my hands. "Here you go. It's not like I have any uses for it, is there?" (_a/n: that sounds weird, but oh well.)

A/n: Let's play a game, shall we? It's not really 'fun' or anything. But here's what you do: if you are reading chapter-by-chapter, please, please leave a review or comment. It doesn't have to be long, just like a "Good" or an "update" or something. This way I can tell that at least someone is still reading the story in order for me to keep writing it. and feel free to leave suggestions and ideas. Thanks for all your support! :D

sorry if Imhotep seems a little ooc in this story...


	7. Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Mummy and its franchise.**

special thanks to: Halo-Lucinda-Ivy, vampirelover2009, SBMFanatic, and Gaia'schild for reviewing XD!

**

* * *

**

I hurried to the hotel as fast as I could. I saw Grace storm out of the room angrily, and I wondered what's wrong. Imhotep appeared in the doorway and I stared at him. "You came back," He said to me in Ancient Egyptian.

"Yeah, I came back," I muttered as Grace suddenly appeared again.

"So, what made you?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"I...uh..." I couldn't think of a good reply, so I made one up. "I divorced." She raised an eyebrow but didn't speak. "I don't care if I die or what. There's no point in living anymore," I lied, forcing a tear to roll down my cheeks. It wasn't exactly good acting, but I think I passed, because she believed me.

"Come in, then," She pushed me into the room and I crashed right into the wall. Imhotep walked in and frowned at me. "My Lord, we should head to Hamunaptra soon. I told you she would return," Grace added to him. Imhotep didn't reply. Strangely, I think Imhotep might have changed over the last year...if being in Hell counted.

"Do you have that necklace?" I countered, wondering what their reactions would be. Grace stiffened, but Imhotep, to my surprise, took it out of his robes and placed it in my hands.

"Here you go," He said to me, "It's not like I have any use for it, is there?" I frowned, wondering if this was a trick of some sort. As if he was answering my thought, he suddenly pushed me into the room and sent me crashing into the wall. Grace snickered as she pulled out a whip and a gun.

"Your friends must be outside, right?" She asked. I shook my head. "Well then, let's see if this shall work." She tossed the whip to Imhotep, and he slashed it at me. I bit my lip and refused to scream out. He continued to whip me, until tears started to roll down my cheeks and blood on my lips and whip marks. But I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction that they wanted. To my surprise, the window was open. I had a feeling Rick was outside. I was going to be stubborn. Taking out the necklace while Imhotep continued to whip me, I threw it out of the window with what little strength I still possessed. To my surprise and relief, I didn't hear it fall onto the ground but what was as if somebody had caught it. Too weak to struggle, I gave in to the darkness. But I was glad that the Necklace was no longer in Imhotep's hands.

* * *

"The Necklace!" Amira exclaimed as she approached Rick. He was holding onto it. They had both seen it fly out of the window, as if someone had purposely thrown it.

After much arguing, Ardeth had returned to the Medjai camp with Albus to tell them their current situation. Evie, Rick, and Amira had followed Maddie to the hotel, while Jonathan stayed behind at the museum to watch over Alex, who had wanted to come with his parents.

Amira did not believe that the relationship between her brother and Madison had ended when she spoke of her plan, yet Ardeth had announced that she was no longer related to him by any means. Amira simply knew that Madison only wanted to help. And now...it seemed that her time with the other woman was over. Ardeth did not want anything to do with her. Well, if he did divorce her...then, he will probably marry a woman named Hana. Amira shook her head. Hana was a woman of great beauty, more than Madison or her combined. Strangely, Hana remained single even when a lot of the men in their tribe had proposed to her. She had her eyes set only on Ardeth and no one else. After Ardeth had brought Madison into camp, she had been furious. She had even claimed that she had loved him since they were born...that was a little too impossible. Amira sighed as she exchanged a glance with Rick. If Ardeth indeed told the camp of Maddie's plan, then she will obviously want to marry him. And she, as Ardeth's sister and Maddie's friend, will not allow that to happen. For both Maddie and Ardeth's sake.

"Come on, Amira! We have to go," Rick said to her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"But what about Maddie?" Amira asked with heavily accented English. "She's still with the creature, right?"

Rick nodded. "I think he's planning to take her to Hamunaptra. So we should go there."

"He's right," Evelyn added, "So let's hurry there. We still might have time to save her."

Amira shook her head furiously. "I agree." She said quickly when Rick frowned. "I was just thinking about other stuff," She added. _I just hope my brother isn't stupid enough to marry Hana right after he goes back to camp,_ she thought in Arabic. Being the leader's sister had its advantages. She could call him whatever names she felt like and still live. Hamunaptra had been destroyed over eleven years ago, but she was amazed that Imhotep still planned to take Maddie there. And if Imhotep did go there, they would have to hurry.

"Let's go see Mad Dog MaGuire," Rick suggested. Mad Dog was a man who usually lived in southwest China. But recently, he had decided to come to Egypt and hang out for a while before moving back.

"Not a plane ride," Amira groaned. The Medjai were never fond of being up in the air. They were used to traveling in the desert, where they can move around freely. Ardeth had told her about riding on planes and 'dirigibles' with the O'Connells, and by the sounds of it, she concluded, was not enjoyable.

"This is the best way," Evie pointed out as they hurried back to the museum.

* * *

Ardeth rode back to camp with his brother, his head still buzzing. Madison was willing to...going to...do _that_ with the creature, and he was never going to forgive her for it. A particularly beautiful woman came running up to them.

"Ardeth! Welcome back," Hana exclaimed, greeting the two Bays as they slid down from their horses, "What happened?"

"There has been a..." Ardeth trailed off, not knowing what to say to her.

"Where's your wife?" Hana continued, frowning.

"They broke up," Albus broke in before Ardeth could reply. "So he came back without her."

"Really? That's great! I mean...er...I'm sorry," Hana stammered. Ardeth ignored her and stormed off.

"I'm going to see the elders," He called over his shoulder before vanishing into the tent.

* * *

When I woke up, I found my hands tied, well, chained, to a table. I was faint and dizzy, and my body hurt all over the place. I found a rat on my body, and I turned to see a mummy. I guessed she was Anck-su-Namun, which meant only one thing: We were back at Hamunaptra...again. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Imhotep and Grace.

"Now that you have fulfilled your role, I have no use of you anymore," He said to her. Before she can say anything, he thrust the sword into her chest and she staggered backwards. I could not help her, of course, because my hands were tied. But even if I could help, I probably won't have. She deserved it, after all. It was her fault that Ardeth probably was never going to come see me. I closed my eyes. But then, I heard a voice call out my name.

"Maddie!" A familiar voice called to me. I realized it was Rick.

* * *

"My dear son," Ardeth's mother Jamila murmured gently, "Do not be so upset over Madison's choice. I'm sure she had her reasons to do what she planned." Ardeth sighed and shook his head, but did not reply. "Open up more. Who knows? Maybe she won't even have to. Her courage will be honored in our tribe."

"I know," Ardeth muttered.

"Hana wishes to marry you," Jamila continued, more sternly this time, "And I think Madison suites you way better. You two have been married for nearly a year already. Surely you must have plans on having a child already?" At this question, Ardeth turned red and looked away without answering.

"You are still in love with her," His mother murmured.

"Who said I wasn't?" Ardeth responded. "I just needed some time to think."

"I knew that," She whispered with a smile. "So why don't you go and save her?"

"I'm on my way," He replied, walking out of the tent.

* * *

A/n: Let's play a game, shall we? It's not really 'fun' or anything. But here's what you do: if you are reading chapter-by-chapter, please, please leave a review or comment (chapter-by-chapter). It doesn't have to be long, just like a "Good" or an "update" or something. This way I can tell that at least someone is still reading the story for me to keep writing it. it means a lot to me. and feel free to leave suggestions and ideas. Thanks for all your support! :D so please R&R!

sorry if Imhotep seems a little ooc in this story...


	8. Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Mummy and its franchise.**

special thanks to: Halo-Lucinda-Ivy, vampirelover2009, SBMFanatic, and Gaia'schild for reviewing XD!

**

* * *

**

I watched as Rick hurried over to me. Imhotep let out a roar of anger. "Quick, Rick!" I screamed at him,"Put the Necklace around his neck!"

"I'm working on it!" Rick informed me, but Imhotep grabbed him and threw him into the wall.

"Rick!" I screamed, as he scrambled to his feet. I yanked my hands, but of course the chain didn't break. I heard grumbling noises just then, and I realized with horror that Imhotep's priests were there too. This was bad, really bad.

* * *

Ardeth slid off his horse and ran to Amira, who was standing outside a tunnel with a frown on her face. Evie and Jonathan were both there too, and so was Alex. "Where's O'Connell?" Ardeth demanded. They knew he meant Rick.

"Oh, Ardeth, so you came back," Amira said dryly. "I figured you would already have settled down with a nice family with Hana by now."

"Now is not the time," Ardeth retorted as Evie rasied an eyebrow questioningly.

"Rick went to save Maddie," Evie told him. "He said we had to wait outside. But maybe you should go too. He might need your help."

"Got it," He answered, then hurried down the tunnel.

* * *

Imhotep once again had the Book of the Dead. I wondered where he got it from. But I wasn't going to let him wake her again. Mummified soldiers started chasing after Rick, so he was unable to get near Imhotep. I frowned, wondering, how we were going to defeat him. My wounds were still aching. Then I heard gunshots rang the air. Turning my head, I found Ardeth and Amira standing there, holding their guns. Imhotep roared with anger.

"Keep your hands off her!" Ardeth yelled, running towards us with Amira following quickly. He started to aim at the priests, and so did his sister. Rick managed to escape the hands of the soldiers. While Imhotep was paying attention to the Medjai, Rick leapt forward and managed to get the Necklace over his head. Imhotep flung Rick away and he landed with a thud.

Remembering the spell that Zia had taught me, I muttered it under my breath. "Qaeeush saelis naie! Aesu Liuad jirilian alisne usad." (a/n: this is all made up.) I repeated it over and over, until Imhotep let out a scream before vanishing, leaving the Necklace on the floor. With Imhotep gone, his priests were gone too. Ardeth took his scimitar and broke the chains, but I didn't look at him as I stumbled, still dizzy. I crashed into Ardeth as he caught hold of me, and my mind went blank as I fainted.

* * *

"Madison? Are you alright?" A gentle voice echoed in my ear as I opened my eyes once more. Ardeth was staring at me.

"You came back," I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek. He gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"Of course, my love," He answered, hugging me to him. "You are hurt."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. And for your information, I didn't seduce him after all." At this, his eyes softened and he leant down and kissed me. I closed my eyes happily as he pulled me close. I put my arms around him.

"Things turned out well after all," Amira whispered, watching us. I smiled up at her.

"Time to go home," Ardeth informed me, helping me stand up. I was still dizzy, but I felt better as he lifted a cup of water to my mouth. I took a long drink and sighed happily. It was good to be with Ardeth again. He gently led me to where Evie, Jonathan, Rick, and Alex were huddled around a fire. Albus was there too.

"Maddie!" Rick exclaimed with relief.

"Aunty!" Alex added with a grin, "You're alright!"

"Mmm-hmm," I answered, sitting down with them.

"We should be on our way now," Albus announced, standing up, "And I suggest you all go back to where you came from too."

"Madison is in no state to travel just yet," Ardeth insisted, "We should rest here for the night."

"No, I'm fine," I reassured him. "I can travel as far as you want me to."

"Are you sure?" Ardeth asked worriedly. I nodded and kissed him, which silenced him.

* * *

We returned to the Medjai camp the next day, after bidding farewell to my brother and his family. Hana was surprised to see me with Ardeth, but she didn't say anything. I was home. And that was what mattered.

* * *

A/n: Let's play a game, shall we? It's not really 'fun' or anything. But here's what you do: if you are reading chapter-by-chapter, please, please leave a review or comment (chapter-by-chapter). It doesn't have to be long, just like a "Good" or an "update" or something. This way I can tell that at least someone is still reading the story for me to keep writing it. it means a lot to me. and feel free to leave suggestions and ideas. Thanks for all your support! :D so please R&R!

I know this story is a little short...

sorry if Imhotep seems a little ooc in this story...


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Mummy and its franchise.**

special thanks to: Halo-Lucinda-Ivy, vampirelover2009, SBMFanatic, and Gaia'schild for reviewing XD!

**

* * *

**

Another few months passed peacefully in the Medjai camp. All was well. One thing, though, is that I am going to become a mother very soon.

* * *

"Your daughter is beautiful," Jamila breathed, gently handing the newborn girl to me and Ardeth. I held her in my arms. This was my child. Mine and Ardeth's.

"She is beautiful, just like her mother," Ardeth agreed, kissing me on the cheek. I smiled as I glanced at the chieftain before gently rocking the small girl in my arms. "What do you plan on naming her?" Ardeth asked me.

"Shouldn't you decide that?" I asked. Ardeth shook his head.

"It is tradition for the woman to name their first child," Jamila explained, "Just like how I was the one who named Ardeth." At this, I laughed, and our baby started making noises that seemed either like a laugh or a cry. I sighed.

"How about Zia?" I suggested.

"Zia sounds perfect," Ardeth murmured, kissing the young girl. "Zia Bay." I smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Zia," I whispered.

**~End~**

* * *

A/n: Let's play a game, shall we? It's not really 'fun' or anything. But here's what you do: if you are reading chapter-by-chapter, please, please leave a review or comment (chapter-by-chapter). It doesn't have to be long, just like a "Good" or an "update" or something. This way I can tell that at least someone is still reading the story for me to keep writing it. it means a lot to me. and feel free to leave suggestions and ideas. Thanks for all your support! :D so please R&R!

I know this story is a little short...

I'm planning to write a sequel! But it's going to be about Maddie bring Zia to visit Rick and ends up going to China with them. Ardeth won't be in the story as much...if you like this idea, please review and tell me!


End file.
